Kisuke Urahara
thumb|leftthumbKisuke Urahara je obchodník v lidském světě, který prodává věci potřebné pro shinigami a bývalý kapitán 12. divize Urahara má slámově blonďaté vlasy a nejčastěji nosí tradiční japonské dřevěné sandály a klobouk, díky čemuž ho také přezdívají "sandály-klobouk" (v angličtině sandal-hat guy, volně přeloženo jako kloboučník). I když je ukázán jako přátelský, bezproblémový člověk, umí být i velmi vážný, pokud to situace vyžaduje. Nikdy se nepovyšoval nad druhé, i když jeho schopnosti značně převyšují schopnosti jiných. Sám sebe popsal jako "úplně čestný perverzní obchodnický fešák". Před 110 lety byl kapitánem 12. jednotky v Gotei 13 a tehdy měl úplně jinou povahu. Byl nervózní a velmi tichý. To dokazuje, jak dokáže lidský svět člověka změnit. Jaksi mu chybělo sebevědomí a nedokázal tím pádem být dobrý vůdce. Bude to zřejmě tím, že jeho poručíčka Hiyori se nedokázala smířit s tím, že on je novým kapitánem. Neměla ho ráda a chtěla, aby se vrátila její předchozí kapitánka. Později se ale stal velmi vážným. Urahara je známý tím, že ví velmi mnoho informací o lidech okolo sebe. Rovněž sám sebe podceňuje, i když má mnohem vyšší schopnosti, nechává jiné, ať dělají práci za něj. V minulosti byl Urahara člen 2. jednotky a kapitánka Yoruichi jej navrhla jako nového kapitána. Udělali z něj tedy kapitána 12. jednotky. Jeho poručíčka Hiyori a také Soifon ho neměli moc v lásce. Urahara šel za nebezpečným zločincem - Mayury Kurotsuchim, který byl zavřený ve vězení s tím, že ho propustí, pokud bude pro něj pracovat. Mayury souhlasil, proto se pak stal vedoucím ve Výzkumném ústavu shinigami, který se nacházel v kasárnách 12. jednotky. Tehdy byly kapitány ještě Hirako a ostatní Vizardi, ale později byli napadeni Aizenem, který se snažil o to, aby shinigami dosáhli síly Hollow a naopak. Avšak to se mu vůbec nedařilo a všechny jeho objekty umíraly. Tuto sílu použil i na budoucích Vizardech. Urahara však použil svůj nový vynález zvaný Hogyoku a tím je zachránil. Později ho obvinili ze všech zločinů, které spáchal Aizen, protože ten měl díky Kyoko Suigetsu alibi, ale než jej stihli zavřít, unesla ho Yoruichi a uprchli spolu s Vizardy do lidského světa. Tam se z něj stal obchodník s věcmi pro shinigami s tím, že pro obyčejné lidi je tento obchod jen malý obchůdek se sladkostmi. Později se snažil schovat Hogyoku, proto ho zapečetil do Rukiinina Gigai. Aizen ji chtěl popravit a později se Hogyoku zmocnil a začal vyrábět Arrancary. Urahara se Ichigovi za tento incident s Rukií omluvil. Při bojích s Arrancarmi i sám pomáhal. Urahara ve svém obchodě prodává Giga a nazval to "Duševní bonbon" (česky - duchovní cukrátko), které prodává v malých zelených kuličkách. Vymyslel Hogyoku, které umožní Shinigamimu získat síly Hollow a opačně. Také je schopen vyrábět Giga, vyrobil plášť, který zcela zakryl jeho duševní tlak a také panáka, který slouží k trénink na Bankai. Kromě tohoto všeho je to vlastně vědec a vyrobil skrytá místa na trénink pod Sokyoku a pod vlastním domem v lidském světě. thumb|leftthumbZanpakuto se jmenuje Benihime (prekl. karmínová princezna) a uvolňuje se frází "okiro" (prekl. vzbuď se). Speciální schopnosti jsou dvě a uvolňují se frází "ného" (prekl. zpívej). Jedna je Chikasumi no Tate (prekl. krvavý mlhavý štít) a je to vlastně štít, který ho ochránil i před Ichigovým Getsuga Tenso. Druhá schopnost je útočný oblouk podobný Getsuga Tenso. Je červený a při útoku vydává zvuky jako ohňostroj. Bankai ještě nebyl ukázán. Sám Urahara tvrdí, že thumb|leftthumbnení možné, aby takový mladý fešák jako je on věděl Bankai, ale byl kapitánem, což znamená, že ho musí ovládat.